It Should Be Us
by kaitouahiru
Summary: At Sam and Sarah's wedding, there's really only one thing going through both Dean and Castiel's minds. Destiel and Sam/Sarah


By writing this… it's getting harder to deny whole heartedly that I'm not a romantic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

They were a brave couple, Dean would give them that. Although Sarah had a mean streak to her when she wanted and Sammy couldn't stop grinning or acting like a girl any day of the week, they were brave. Despite being told not to get married by Sarah's dead aunt or something (because she believed her niece could do better than some college dropout and marry closer to her social class), they were going through with the marriage anyways. Sarah had backbone and Dean was more than proud to say he had told Sam to marry her.

"They're very brave," Castiel said, suddenly next to him.

"Tardy to the party, aren't you?" Dean said quietly but he was staring at the bride and groom exchanging their wedding vows with a smile on his face.

"My apologies. I had things to attend to," Castiel said. "Is something bothering you, Dean?"

"No," Dean lied. Castiel frowned at Dean but he didn't press the matter as he turned his attention back towards the couple- his brother and sister in law.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.

"And we're sure we exorcised the aunt?" Castiel asked, looking around.

"Yeah. We're just here as guests, Cas. I'm Sammy's best man and you're one of his ushers. There are no ghosts at this party- they're not invited. Besides, Bobby's got shotguns with rock salt loaded under the table," Dean said. "Want to grab a drink?" Castiel nodded and followed him but shook his head when Dean offered him a beer. Dean shrugged and took a drink for himself. He was surprised when the bride and groom approached him with a matching smile on their faces after the traditional father-daughter dance.

"Dean, dance with me?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, I-" Dean stuttered.

"He'd be honored," Castiel said, pushing Dean towards the bride gently. "Take it easy on him. He hasn't danced for awhile." Dean glared at Castiel but obligingly took the bride's hand.

"I'd ask you to dance, Cas, but…" Sam laughed nervously.

"I do not mind, Sam," Castiel said. "I think it would be awkward to dance with you too."

"Yeah," Sam said absentmindedly. "Hey! Was that a jab?"

"Was it?" Castiel asked innocently.

"It's not so bad, is it?" she asked when he had stopped stepping on her feet.

"Not really," Dean said but he was still watching his feet carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was step on the bride's feet… again

"So again, thank you, Dean," Sarah smiled, kissing his cheek when the song was over. "For everything. I think Castiel wants a turn." Dean frowned and opened his mouth to question her but she pointed behind him and Dean turned around to find his brother and his boyfriend. Dean pretended to be annoyed as he gave Sarah back to his brother.

"Fine- but I am not the girl," Dean said.

"But Dean, you don't know how to lead," Castiel chuckled.

"And you do?" Dean smirked. He didn't expect Castiel to respond back with a smirk and for the angel to reach forward, grabbing one of Dean's hands and pulling him into his chest, his other hand on the middle of Dean's back.

"Of course," Castiel said. Dean's cheeks turned red- because Dean did_ not_ blush- and he looked away from the angel and let him lead.

"This is embarrassing. People are staring," Dean grumbled.

"Are they?" Castiel said.

"Yes!" Dean said. "Cas?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd you learn how to dance?"

"I've been alive for centuries, Dean. Is it so odd that I'd know how to waltz?" Castiel asked. Dean gave him a pointed look. "It is in Jimmy's memories. He learned how to waltz for his wedding."

"This… isn't half bad, you know, if you want to do this more often," Dean said as Castiel lead him with ease. Dean didn't have to look at the angel to know he was smiling.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"It should be us," Dean said.

"What should be us, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"At the altar, you know, getting married?" Dean refused to look Castiel in the eye.

"It should be," Castiel nodded. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Cas?"

"Dean?"

"You stole my line," Dean pouted. Castiel blinked.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Cas," Dean said. "I'll marry you- hey, I said I'm not the girl!" He protested as Castiel dipped him down so he could kiss him.


End file.
